


I Ain't Sorry

by ororosmunroe



Series: Lemonade x Thororo [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, lemonade x thororo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ororosmunroe/pseuds/ororosmunroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made his choices. She was making hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Beyoncé and Warsan Shire for their words. They give a good back drop for what's about to happen.

_He trying to roll me up, I ain’t picking up_  
Headed to the club, I ain’t thinking ‘bout you  
Me and my ladies sip my D'ussé cup  
I don’t give a fuck, chucking my deuces up  
Suck on my balls, pause, I had enough  
I ain’t thinking 'bout you  
I ain’t thinking 'bout  
_______

Ororo threw her cellphone back into her clutch and took a sip of her drink. The music was bumping as were the bodies on the dance floor. It was mind numbing, exactly what she needed at the moment. Claire and Misty brought her out for a night of fun which at first she was reluctant to engage in. However it was better than sitting in the apartment alone so she went along with their plan. 

She watched Claire and Misty as came back to their table giggling, slightly tipsy. 

“ Ro why’d you come out if you weren’t going to dance?” Claire asked. 

“ Seriously, sitting in a dark corner of a club is not a good look.” Misty added. 

“ I’m out am I not?” Ororo asked, and took another sip of her drink. “ Baby steps ladies…”

Misty and Claire looked at each other. They sat down on either side of their friend.

“ Stop doing this to yourself girl. He isn’t worth it.” Claire put a hand on Ororo’s knee. 

“ Yeah, Blondie got too comfortable. You _deserve_ this. When is the last time you went out. Had some real fun?” 

Ororo looked into her drink and watched the small bubbles rise up to the top. She said nothing for a good minute, her face blank. 

“ Too long.” 

________

_Middle fingers up, put them hands high_

_Wave it in his face, tell him, boy, bye  
_

_Tell him, boy, bye, middle fingers up  
_

_I ain’t thinking 'bout you_

________

She was dressed too good to feel this low.

Ororo saw the lustful stares…the lick of the lips of passersby. She wouldn’t lie, it gave her deep sense of satisfaction. She still had it, Ororo stops, as the thought gave her pause for a moment. ‘Still had it?’ She never lost it! Once again she cursed her traitorous love. Damn him for doing this to her. Damn him for making her believe for a second that she was less than what she was. 

Well that stopped now. Fuck him. Fuck him straight to hell. 

________

_Now you want to say you’re sorry_

_Now you want to call me crying_

_Now you gotta see me wilding_

_Now I’m the one that’s lying_

_And I don’t feel bad about it_

_It’s exactly what you get_

_Stop interrupting my grinding_

_I ain’t thinking 'bout you_

________

By the second club Ororo gives Misty her phone. It’s been blowing up for the past 30 minutes. It was a mixture of texts, phone calls, voicemails. All from one Thor Odinson. She’s tempted tell Misty to just turn off the phone all together but stops herself incase there is actually an emergency. 

The next club they go to they see him. He is in casual Asgardian garb. Flashes from cellphones and paparazzi illuminate the dimly lit street. 

They stared at each other. 

________

 _Looking at my watch, he shoulda been home_  
Today I regret the night I put that ring on  
He always got them fucking excuses  
I pray to the Lord you reveal what his truth is  
I left a note in the hallway  
By the time you read it, I’ll be far away  
I’m far away  
But I ain’t fucking with nobody

______

In that moment she remembers the trail of destruction of their relationship. 

Nights waiting up. First from worry then slowly by habit. 

Looking down her wedding band, a hollow promise. First Prince of Asgard…unfaithful. Would anyone surprised? There were some who believed that he and she were not a good match. Political pundits of Earth, the Royal Court of Asgard….for while they proved them wrong…but now…

Ororo counted the lies she believed. Her anger grew and simmered. 

He must’ve read the note she had left for him. Why she had left him anything was still beyond her. Perhaps it was because, deep down, she wanted him to seek her out. A test, to see if he cared…even just a little. 

She told him that she would be on a mission on Earth. She gave the location and time. He had grown paranoid after the news of of his betrayal. He grew fearful of what she might do. Who she might do. There had been offers of course. There had always been offers…but she ignored all of them. Why?

Because even against her most ardent wishes…she still loved the man she married. 

Thor’s resemblance to that man…hurt. 

________

_Let’s have a toast to the good life_  
Suicide before you see this tear fall down my eyes  
Me and my baby, we gon’ be alright  
We gon’ live a good life  
Big homie better grow up  
Me and my whoadies 'bout to stroll up

_______

Ororo breaks eye contact and enters the club. Once again trying to put him out of her mind. They bought drinks. Martini, Vodka….and a Seltzer water.  

She had never thought she would be a single mother. She had never _planned_ to be a single mother. And technically she wasn’t, she and Thor were still married. The father was still very much in the picture. A baby. This is what she had wanted…what she thought _they_ had wanted. Together. And then it all came crashing down.

She touched her stomach, as she saw her friends being chatted up. Ororo wanted this child. With or without Thor. The baby and her would be happy. A promise she made to herself when she found out the news. Their bond would endure no matter what. Their love would be heaven. A love without betrayal. 

From outward appearances she did not look pregnant. And no one who didn’t need to know, knew of her condition. And she wanted to keep it that way. 

Feeling a stare on her she knew who it was, even in a crowded place, she always knew. 

She lifted her glass to him. An easy smile on her face. 

_______

 _I see them boppers in the corner_  
They sneaking out the back door  
He only want me when I’m not there  
He better call Becky with the good hair  
He better call Becky with the good hair

__________

He made his choices. 

She was making hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> God, It feels like forever since I've been on AO3... Do I have a reason for silence? Yeah actually, 1. I haven't been on AO3 at all (to read or write) 2) I'm realizing that I can only write in short bursts. With longer fics My brain is bogged down by my own story weaving and I have to figure out and plan for all the things that I want to have done. It was and sometimes still is tiring and stressful and writing fics is something to destress with not produce more.
> 
> In terms (Re)Birth...I'm trying. Some of you might not believe it but I am.
> 
> Til Next Time.


End file.
